Dossier Darcy
by france-ena
Summary: Suite à une découverte mystérieuse, un historien contacte Mulder, Scully et Sindy pour faire une enquête sur des disparitions inexpliquées qui frappent de génération en génération la grande famille Darcy depuis 1794.
1. Inexpliquable disparition

**Avis aux lecteurs: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Jane Austen et Chris Carter. Merci aux réalisateurs de me prêtez vos charmants personnages et SVP., ne me poursuivez pas, j'écris cette histoire pour le simple plaisir de la création.**

**Derbyshire (Angleterre, 9 janvier 1794)**

**Samedi : 18h.47**

Serpentant sur une route montagneuse du Derbyshire, une diligence tirée par quatre magnifiques chevaux avançait péniblement dans la neige épaisse. Des ombres étranges se mouvaient et ondulaient comme des fantômes sous les rayons d'une lune voilée. Bien blottis à l'intérieur du véhicule, deux adultes, un enfant et un nourrisson sommeillaient, tous enveloppés dans des peaux de fourrures qui les protégeaient du froid mordant. Tôt le matin, la famille avait quitté Londres et il lui tardait d'arriver à destination.

Brusquement, la diligence trembla sous une forte secousse. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent et piaffèrent en hennissant de peur. Ce tapage réveilla l'homme qui regarda autour de lui. Puis, la jeune femme à ses côtés ouvrit les yeux. La nuit leur glaçait les os et les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de grelotter de froid. Gentleman, l'homme qui était âgé d'environ 37 ans, replaça la longue étoffe de fourrure autour de son épouse et du nourrisson qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Par la suite, il se tourna vers son fils qui, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le gamin, déjà grand pour son âge, avait hérité de la chevelure sombre et de la stature imposante de son père. Par contre, quelque chose dans ses yeux marrons et ses traits reflétait une grande douceur et un caractère intègre.

- Pourquoi la diligence s'est arrêté, papa? demanda le garçon en s'efforçant de garder une voix ferme. Je crois que ce n'est pas normal.

L'homme prit un air sévère et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais connaissant son fils, il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas dupe. Malgré son jeune âge, le petit était déjà de la trempe des Darcy et portait également en lui l'emprunte raffinée de l'esprit de sa mère, une véritable « lady » dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je n'en sais rien, William. Allez… Éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre et va trouver ta mère ainsi que ta sœur.

La jeune maman tendit les bras vers son fils et l'attira vers elle.

« - Je vais consulter notre cocher, reprit le père d'un ton rassurant. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un simple essieu qui s'est cassé ou la diligence a pu s'enliser dans la neige. Quoi qu'il en soit, Will, je veux que tu restes auprès de ta mère et de ta sœur. Le froid est intense ce soir et je te demande de veiller sur elles. D'accord?

- C'est d'accord, papa, répondit le garçonnet avec sérieux. Je te promets de bien les surveiller.

L'homme et sa jeune épouse échangèrent un sourire complice. Ensuite, Darcy (père) se pencha et embrassa longuement sa femme sur les lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser pendant qu'il caressait doucement sa joue. Puis, il ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés de son fils et embrassa le bébé sur le front avant de revenir vers sa douce moitié.

- A tout de suite, mon cœur, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son épouse.

- À tout de suite. Elle plongea amoureusement son regard dans celui de son mari. Et de grâce, soyez prudent, chéri, car nous avons grandement besoin de votre présence à nos côtés. Et sur le ton de la confidence, elle chuchota : Je vous aime. Sans vous, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens. Alors, revenez vite.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de son compagnon.

- Je vous aime aussi, ma tendre aimée, lâcha-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Sans la quitter des yeux, William « senior » souffla un baiser dans sa direction, ouvrit la porte de la diligence et sortit sous la tempête hivernale qui commençait à faire rage.

S'éclairant de sa lanterne, il se courba en deux pour se protéger du vent glacial et de la neige poudreuse qui tombait de plus en plus drue et piquait la peau de son visage.

- Cocher! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre au delà du vent qui hurlait. Que se passe-t-il?… Puis-je vous aider?

Il n'entendit aucune réponse.

Cela le troubla profondément même s'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son étrange angoisse.

Lentement, il se dirigea face à la diligence, souhaitant discuter avec le cocher et comprendre pourquoi les chevaux s'étaient arrêtés et refusaient de reprendre la route.

Le gentleman fronça les sourcils.

Au delà du rideau de neige, une silhouette sombre et immobile tenait toujours les rennes entre ses mains.

Intrigué, il s'avança péniblement dans la neige qui montait jusqu'à la hauteur de ses genoux.

Une curieuse impression de danger rôdant dans l'air ne cessait de le hanter.

« _Pourquoi le cocher ne répondait-il pas à ses appels?_ songea-t-il. _Et pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas_? »

Comme son fils l'avait exprimé plus tôt, « ce n'était pas normal ».

L'homme inspira profondément. L'air glacé lui brûla la gorge et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir amené d'armes avec lui.

Le cœur battant, il s'approcha du siège où se tenait le cocher étrangement immobile et silencieux. Sa tête était inclinée de façon bizarre. Un liquide rouge sombre coulait paresseusement de sa gorge puis tomba sur la neige immaculée. Ses yeux agrandis et fixés vers le ciel reflétaient une terreur sans nom.

En état de choc, l'homme comprit que le pauvre type était mort. Il recula, pressé de rejoindre sa famille pour les protéger. « _Mais les protéger de qui ou de quoi?_ »

Il n'y avait aucune trace de pas dans la neige et il ne distinguait aucun bruit sauf celui de sa respiration courte et saccadée. Et autour de lui, ce n'était qu'un désert blanc qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Une lumière inhabituelle, verte et sans vie, déchira soudain le ciel en deux. La neige changea de couleur et devint d'un gris terne. Un grondement sourd se répercuta au travers les hurlement du vent, faisant trembler la diligence et ruer les chevaux qui hennissaient d'effroi. Les pauvres bêtes piaffèrent quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer dans la neige, immobiles et sans vie.

Paniqué en songeant à sa famille qui ignorait le danger qu'elle courait, William fit demi-tour et se précipita comme un fou vers la diligence. Hélas, il n'arriva jamais à destination. Le malheureux était disparu sans laisser de trace.

Dans la diligence, Grâce Dashwood Darcy et son fils ne bougeaient plus. Même le nourrisson avait cessé de pleurer. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de quelque chose. À l'extérieur, seul le hurlement du vent et les crépitements de neige contre la fenêtre et le toit brisaient le silence. Secoué par les violentes rafales, le véhicule tenait bon malgré tout.

D'un geste calculé, Grâce Darcy déposa le nourrisson dans les bras de son fils. Elle les enveloppa avec tendresse dans des peaux de fourrures et les couvrit soigneusement de la tête aux pieds.

- Restez ici, mes chéris, murmura-t-elle d'une voix atone. Soyez sages. Votre papa m'appelle et je dois absolument aller le chercher. Je vais revenir aussi vite que possible. Je vous aime, mes amours.

L'oreille tendue, le visage fasciné, Grâce Dashwood sortit dans la tempête pour rejoindre son époux et le ramener près d'elle et de leurs enfants.

Elle ne revint jamais.

Vers minuit, le colonel FitzWilliam (père), accompagnés de ses domestiques, retrouva la diligence et le petit William recroquevillé sous les peaux de fourrure. Malgré son état de choc apparent, l'enfant tenait précieusement sa sœur contre sa poitrine. Mais, depuis 18h.47, Will Darcy avait tout oublié de l'étrange soirée qu'il venait de vivre. Ses parents étaient disparus sans laisser de traces. Le cocher et les chevaux étaient morts mais le petit William ne se souvenait plus de rien.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Vos impressions sur cette mystérieuse affaire? Allez! Ne soyez pas timides! **


	2. L'Amazone

**N.B. : Ce court chapitre fait aussi office de prélude mais à notre époque. Et comme toujours, je tiens à remercier, ma cousine miriamme et zarbi pour vos gentil commentaires qui me donne du cœur au ventre pour la poursuite de ce récit. Dans un premier temps, ce récit sera axé sur X Files. En seconde partie s'ajoutera les deux protagonistes d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un beau moment de lecture. Au plaisir du relire, belles lectrices. France**

**Banlieue de Londres (Angleterre, à notre époque)**

**Samedi : 06h.47**

Dans la forêt, les yeux exorbités de terreur, une femme dans la mi trentaine courait en se frayant péniblement un chemin au travers les branches, les racines et les broussailles. Elle portait encore sa chemise de nuit et ses pieds étaient nus. Son visage, ses bras et ses jambes, couverts de bleus et d'égratignures saignaient légèrement et lui laissait une sensation désagréable de brûlure. Pourtant, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'accomplir sa mission. Elle devait les empêcher de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle avait juré de protéger, même au dépend de sa propre vie.

Affolée et à bout de souffle, elle laissa échapper un sanglots. Sans cesser de courir, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle ne vit rien, si ce n'est le brouillard qui s'élevait et s'étendait au dessus de la terre humide. Sous ses pieds, la mousse, des plantes sauvages et le lichen dégageaient une odeur puissante de verdure et s'étalaient un peu partout autour d'elle comme des sentinelles armées. Un sentiment de claustrophobie la saisit brutalement et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle entendit crier du tréfonds de la terre :

« - Sauve toi! Sauve toi! »

Morte de peur, la femme reprit sa course effrénée et serra plus fort dans sa main un tube métallique. Elle sentait « **la chose** » approcher et savait qu'elle devait trouver le moyen de se départir du curieux objet que ses supérieurs lui avait confié. Ce qu'il pouvait contenir à l'intérieur, elle l'ignorait. En revanche, elle savait qu'il ne devait absolument pas tomber entre leurs mains.

Subitement, une lumière dense, brillante, déchira le ciel et cracha d'étranges éclairs colorés dans sa direction. Comprenant que les éclairs lumineuses la prenait pour cible, la femme que ses collègues surnommaient affectueusement « l'amazone », paniqua.

Cette « maudite chose » l'avait trouvée plus vite que prévu. Alors, l'amazone s'empressa de bifurquer vers la gauche, trébucha dans sa chemise de nuit, s'étala à plat ventre et se releva à moitié, les mains et les pieds enfoncés dans la terre humide. Rampant à quatre pattes, les cheveux dans les yeux, elle se dirigea en haletant vers un arbre immense. Son tronc avait été fendu en son centre deux siècles plus tôt. La foudre avait fait son œuvre et l'arbre en avait gardé une cicatrice cuisante. À quelques mètres du géant boisé, un puits était savamment dissimulé. L'amazone le savait. C'était son travail de savoir.

Épuisée, elle s'en approcha et eut tout juste le temps de jeter l'objet métallique dans le mystérieux puits avant d'être balayée par un puissant rayon de lumière qui l'enveloppa toute entière. Un feu dévorant parcourut ses entrailles et l'écho désespéré de ses hurlements de douleur transperça le silence matinal et s'éleva au delà de la forêt étrangement calme.

« _Prenez garde_! », songea-t-elle dans son agonie. _Cette lumière dévore tout. Elle dévore tout_! »

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Des idées?... Des commentaires?... Qu'en pensez-vous?... Je suis curieuse...**

**France, impatiente de vous lire...**


	3. Heureuses Retrouvailles

**N.B : Tout d'abord, merci chère Miriamme, pour ton gentil partage qui me touche beaucoup et me rappelle d'excellents souvenirs puisque ce récit porte aussi tes énergies. Je remercie également les lectrices ou lecteurs qui suivent cette fic ou l'ajoute à leurs favoris. Petite note en passant. Si certains lecteurs ou lectrices ont besoin de références en lien avec les personnages ou enquêtes antécédentes, je vous invite à lire ma toute première histoire, Le Don, puisque certains personnages tels Sindy, Paul et Vickie y reviennent pour aider Mulder et Scully. Pour les fans d'Orgueil et Préjugés, sachez que les personnages entreront en scène dans la seconde partie. La première partie comporte 9 chapitres. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous et amusez-vous bien! Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt!**

**N.B.2 : Pour ceux et celles qui suivent mon autre fic: Le défi de Lisbon, ne désespérez pas. **

**Elle est en cours d'écriture. Merci de votre patience. France**

**Vancouver (Colombie Britannique au Canada)**

**Samedi, 22 avril : 13h.30**

- Papa! Papa! Tante Dana et oncle Fox arrivent enfin! Youpi!

En cette belle fin de semaine pascale, c'était la première journée où le soleil brillait. Le ciel était limpide et quelques nuages paresseux flottaient dans l'immensité d'azur. Pour une fois depuis des semaines, l'air était doux et dégageait un parfum de printemps.

Excitée comme une puce par l'arrivée de Mulder et Scully, la petite Victoria Stephanos les attendaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure, le nez collé à la fenêtre de leur maison de campagne. Pour une enfant âgée de presque neuf ans maintenant, les dernières cinq minutes d'attente s'écoulaient bien trop lentement. N'en pouvant plus, la fillette s'élança sur le porche en trépignant d'impatience. Elle avait si hâte de les revoir.

Debout devant la maison de bois rond que son papa et Sindy avaient loué, Vickie était si énervée qu'elle ne songea pas à savourer le magnifique panorama qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

Non loin de la maison, il y avait un beau grand lac clair et paisible qui étincelait sous la lumière du soleil et des montagnes se dressaient partout autour de leur demeure comme si elles dansaient la ronde en se tenant par la main.

Alors qu'elle surveillait l'arrivée d'oncle Fox et tante Dana, la petite fille se surprit à réfléchir.

Peu de temps après que papa, Sindy, oncle Fox, tante Dana et leurs amis eurent arrêté les méchants hommes qui lui voulaient du mal, papa avait décidé que le temps était venu de prendre de vraies vacances.

D'un ton ferme, il avait déclaré à Vickie et Sindy qui l'écoutaient avec indulgence :

- Après cette enquête démente qui a faillit nous tuer, je refuse de voir ma famille et mes amis tomber malades.

Papa avait donc confié la maison de Los Angeles à des ouvriers professionnels afin de la réparer. Puis, toute la famille s'était envolée jusqu'ici, même Rex et Éclair.

La fillette sortit brusquement de sa rêverie lorsque son père s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

Sindy, l'air plus gamin que jamais accourut derrière lui.

Un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres, le papa de Vickie attira la jeune fille contre lui et entoura sa taille fine de ses bras musclés. Comme d'habitude, Sindy rougit mais ses yeux clairs brillaient de bonheur.

Un doux sourire éclaira le petit visage de Vickie et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

Même si l'enquête de l'automne dernier avaient été très difficile, Papa et Sindy s'aimaient toujours profondément. Pour Vickie qui avait perdu sa vraie maman dans des circonstances tragiques et mystérieuses, c'était tout ce qui comptait. À cette époque, la fillette avait failli perdre son âme lorsque les méchants satanistes l'avait enlevée. Ces êtres malfaisants croyaient qu'elle était une sorte de messagère cosmique ou une déesse. Et selon eux, elle pouvait servir à l'exécution de leur plan.

Ils avaient presque gagné. Heureusement, son papa, Sindy et oncle Fox avaient réussi à la sauver. Assoiffée d'affection, Vickie avait décidé d'adopter Sindy comme nouvelle maman. Au début, son papa la trouvait trop jeune pour lui. Tant qu'à Sindy, apprentie chamane, elle ne pensait qu'à ses études, son travail et sa musique. Mais Vickie qui était une enfant intelligente et débrouillarde avait veillé au grain afin que son papa et Sindy tombassent amoureux. Ses efforts furent récompensés. D'ailleurs, en rêve, sa maman qui était au ciel lui avait confié qu'il en serait ainsi. Une histoire de plan céleste que la fillette n'était pas encore en âge de comprendre.

Grattant doucement sur sa guitare classique, Sindy, mine de rien, observait Vickie toujours plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle dissimula un sourire devant son expression rêveuse.

La gamine avait toutes les raisons d'être énervée et distraite aujourd'hui. C'était naturel pour une enfant de son âge car en plus de l'arrivée de son oncle Fox et de sa tante Dana - _toute la semaine, elle avait compté les dodos - _ la petite fille devait aussi participer à un concert bénéfice dans la soirée. De plus, il était entendu qu'à la clôture du spectacle, elle se joindrait à sa mamie, Cinnamone Brown, chanteuse d'opéra célèbre, son papi et Sindy pour chanter une belle chanson en famille. Pour l'instant, cela demeurait un secret. Mais pas plus tard que ce soir, son papa, oncle Fox et tante Dana seraient là pour **la** voir! Guère étonnant que la fillette fut si agitée.

Consciente de l'énervement de Vickie, Sindy lui effleura la nuque et exerça une légère pression pour l'apaiser. La petite fille se calma aussitôt.

Scully qui conduisait la voiture de location louée par Mulder repéra un chemin de terre, avança d'une cinquantaine de mètres, clignota et se stationna enfin devant le porche de la maison où leurs amis les attendaient impatiemment. Elle s'étira pour dégourdir ses membres endoloris. Assis sur le siège du passager, Mulder lui sourit en croquant ses dernières graines de tournesols.

- Après quatre heures de route, nous sommes enfin arrivés, Scully. Regarde moi ce paysage de rêve. N'est-ce pas magnifique!

- Si! lâcha Scully pince sans rire. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous n'en profiterons pas longtemps.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, agent Scully. Tout va bien se passer. Parole de Fox le martien, la taquina Mulder.

- Je l'espère, grommela Dana entre ses dents. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsque nous nous retrouvons ensemble tous les quatre, c'est qu'il y a de grandes possibilités que des événements extraordinaires se produisent.

Dana Scully ne croyait pas si bien dire.

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, les deux agents ouvrirent leurs portières et sortirent à la rencontre de leurs amis.

- Fox! Dana! Vous voilà enfin! s'écria Sindy folle de joie.

Elle aussi avait compté les dodos.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune fille serra la main de Paul pour se calmer. Aussitôt, il pressa la sienne et lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

- Allez… Va, mon cœur, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Légère comme une gazelle, elle s'élança vers Mulder et Scully et se jeta dans leurs bras. Le trio s'étreignit joyeusement.

Une micro seconde plus tard, Vickie arriva comme une flèche, sauta dans les bras de Fox, son parrain, et tendit ses mains vers Dana qui se pencha pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre elle.

Plus sage, Paul s'approcha de Scully et la pressa chaleureusement contre sa poitrine. Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Dana lui rendit son étreinte avec ferveur.

- Après tous ces mois, ça fait du bien de te revoir, Paul, déclara-t-elle en ancrant son regard d'azur dans ceux de son ami. Toi, Sindy et Vickie m'avez beaucoup manqué. Heureusement que nous avons pu communiquer par Internet, sinon, j'aurais été incapable de tenir si longtemps.

- Salut, mon frère! s'écria tout à coup Mulder en riant. Les bras tendus, il s'avança vers Paul et Dana. Comment vas-tu, vieille branche? Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et s'étreignirent rigoureusement en se tapant dans le dos.

À cet instant précis, Sindy eut une étrange prémonition. Depuis son réveil, elle la sentait venir comme…

« _Une lumière qui n'en était pas une... Une sonnerie de téléphone… ou un message que l'un des leurs allait recevoir bientôt. Chose certaine, cela les concerneraient tous._ »

Sindy comprit alors qu'un nouveau cycle s'enclenchait. Un mystère se profilait mais pas encore dans leur continent. La jeune fille ferma les yeux en soupirant discrètement.

Mue par une impulsion, Dana jeta un œil vers Sindy. Le visage de celle-ci avait légèrement pâlit. Son cœur se serra et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Quelque chose allait bientôt se produire. Elle en était tout à fait sûre maintenant.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**Selon vous, quel mystère plane à l'horizon? Allez! N'ayez pas peur et laissez votre imagination parler!**


End file.
